


徒有虚名

by galaxy_leilei



Category: bottom! Kris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_leilei/pseuds/galaxy_leilei





	徒有虚名

一进门，男人的身体就压了上来，略带酒气的呼吸喷在Kris颈边，一双棕色的眼珠满是情欲盯着他看：“父亲今晚不回家。”

Kris在各路长枪短炮闪光灯的围追堵截下累了一天，连日未愈的感冒好像又严重了一些，早就疲惫不堪的身体被男人压着，鼻端闻到男人身上的香水味混合着酒气，胃里一阵翻滚，他面无表情地推开身上的男人，一开口伴着浓重的鼻音：“别闹了。”便向卧室走去。行程排得很满，他现在只想赶紧洗个澡上床睡觉。

男人被他推开也不恼，面上笑意未褪跟着他上楼，经过一间房间的时候却迅速伸出手把他拽进房里再次压了上去，一起压下来的还有男人迫不及待粗鲁的吻。

Kris下意识地推拒，男人顺势扯住他的手将他披在身上碍事的大衣拽了下来，轻而易举地将他的双手反剪在背后，还能好整以暇地腾出一只手来捏住他的下巴抬起到适合接吻的角度。

Kris试图转动手腕，换来的是更紧的桎梏，曲腿踢向对方却被男人趁机挤进他的腿间。慢说是他连日感冒发烧又受冻累了一天，就算是平时，他的体力也绝对不是男人的对手。

男人的腿不安分地在他腿间蹭动，Kris不由得仰起脸张开嘴呼吸，立刻男人的舌头就跟进来一阵乱搅，直搅得他眼前发黑喘不上气，恨恨地对着嘴里作乱的舌头一咬，男人吃痛退出去，然而立刻又凑上他的嘴角吮吸他因刚才激烈的亲吻而来不及吞咽的唾液。

“放开我！” Kris终于找回了自己的声音，对着男人怒目而视：“我是……”

他没有继续说下去，男人却停了下来，玩味地盯着他：“你是什么？继续说。”

Kris却不肯继续刚才的话题，只是把头扭过去，徒劳地转动被禁锢的双手。

“你是不是想说你是我父亲的人？只有我父亲才能操你？”不出意料地看到身下的人猛然一僵，男人眼里的笑意更重：“枉费外人都以为你是我的人，白白担了这虚名这么久，我可是委屈得很。”

Kris挣动得更加厉害，本来就大敞的衬衫经过这一番动作只是堪堪挂在身上，露出半边莹白圆润的肩膀，缠绕在衬衫上的皮质马甲绕过他的胸口勒出一点形状，男人毫不客气地伸手在上面一捏，Kris惊喘一声，身体却是条件反射地挺起，将胸前的一点更往男人手里送去。

感受着手下柔软的触感，男人低笑出声：“这么迫不及待吗？”旋即将皮质的束缚从Kris身上扯开，将他横抱着扔进床里。

还没从骤然被砸到床上的眩晕中回过神来，男人高大的身躯又压了上来，一双大手伸进大开的衬衫里来回抚摸，不断揉搓他胸前两点。熟悉的又麻又痒的感觉折磨着Kris，他象征性地推拒两下便软了身体随着胸前不断点火的手起伏。

男人手下动作不停，棕色的眼睛紧紧盯着Kris的脸，生怕错过一丝一毫的表情。不知道是感冒发烧的原因，还是情动的原因，抑或是两者都有，Kris满脸潮红，甚至露出的肩膀、胸膛上都染上了一层粉色。不由得想看其他地方是不是一样被染上了颜色，男人轻轻一扯将最后一点遮掩也除去，居高临下地看着身下因接触到冷空气而骤然瑟缩的东方美人。

他早就想这么做了，天知道Kris大敞着胸口在他眼前晃了一天他忍得有多难受。

“你今天穿成这样是不是故意的？你早就想被这么做了吧？你勾引我好几次了。”男人轻笑一声：“或者，随便谁对你这么做你都会很开心，我看好多人都盯着你看，这就是你的目的吧？随便一个上钩你都不会拒绝，对吗？”他手下骤然用力揪起一点大力揉搓，Kris痛得眼里蒙上一层泪水，只能拼命摇头：“你在胡说什么……”

今天的活动重要性不言而喻，不只是男人家族成员悉数到场，更是Kris多年好友挚交的关键舞台。Kris一向爱时髦漂亮，即使连日感冒也不肯裹上臃肿的大衣，巴黎的冬天里就只着一件领口大开的薄衬衫，所到之处收获一堆男男女女惊艳的目光。虽说他自己绝无要勾引谁的意思，可苦了有心人。男人看着这片白花花的胸膛在自己跟前晃了一天，被冷空气激起的胸前微微的凸起也在薄薄的白衬衫下若隐若现，早已在脑内幻想了无数次撕掉他那件该死的衬衫将他压在身下。

“还说不是，父亲一直在盯着你这里看，”男人重重按压手下那点，“光天化日那么多人看着，好端端的凸起来，还说不是在勾引？我看父亲恨不得当场就把你剥光了操给大家看。”把自己的欲望借着另一个身份说出来，男人满意地看着身下人因为这番羞辱而泛起水光的眼睛和起伏的白腻的胸膛。

“他没有你这么龌龊。” 听着Kris急促喘息着回嘴维护自己的父亲，男人觉得十分好笑，俯下身去舔上Kris的耳朵轻笑：“他不是这么龌龊？那是怎么龌龊的？嗯？”

 Kris的耳朵本来就很敏感，被男人的舌头钻进来一阵舔舐，竟是麻痒地打了个寒战，身体早已绵软一团。

男人不安分的舌头舔上他的脖颈，轻轻噬咬他小小的喉结，又来到他的胸前，将早已玩弄得熟透的果实含进嘴里，打着旋儿舔弄，又用牙齿轻轻一咬，Kris猛地挺身叫出声来，却听见男人不怀好意的调笑：“是这么龌龊的吗？”

Kris还在发烧中，本来就不甚清晰的头脑此刻转得更慢，身体的感觉却比往常还要清晰。他感受到男人的手来到他的身下，剥除了他的衣物，抚上了他的下体。Kris倒抽一口气，男人是个中老手，技巧自然不在话下，撩拨得Kris只能张着嘴急促地喘气。

Kris的嘴巴比平常男子要小很多，却又十分肉感迷人，男人受过良好的教育，也读过那个古老的东方国家的书籍，他记得那个国家形容美人时经常用的一个叫“樱桃小口”的词曾经给过他无数的遐想，然而眼下真正见到，却是比他以前所有想象中的还要美好。从他的角度，可以看到Kris上唇上明显的唇珠，微张的小嘴里一点粉色的舌尖，勾得他着迷似的覆上那饱满的唇瓣，描绘那小巧的唇形，勾住那小巧的舌尖不断地吮吸。

上下被一起侍弄着，Kris昏昏沉沉中释放出来。男人满意地一笑，就着手上的液体往Kris身后探去，旋即又惊讶地笑出声：“已经这么湿了？你早就想要了对不对？看来父亲真的没有满足你。”

沉浸在欲望中的Kris听到男人提起他的父亲，终于找回一丝理智，拿手推着男人的胸膛：“你……起来……”

“晚了，这种时候叫人走，你是怎么想的？”男人摇摇头，伸入两根手指缓缓抽插，轻而易举地压下Kris所有的反抗。Kris挣扎了两下，便徒劳地放弃，让身体臣服于男人的手指，只是仍然紧咬着嘴唇不肯发出一丝声音。男人也不勉强他，手指在Kris体内探寻，寻到一点重重一按，Kris身体猛然弹起，忍不住叫出声来。男人了然，继续在那一点卖力动作，Kris受不了地出声阻止：“不要了，够了……”忽然感觉到体内的手指抽离开去，Kris在一片空虚中难耐地睁开眼，却看到男人已经脱掉所有衣物，重新覆上他的身体。

男人还很年轻，任谁看到这样一副躯体都会赞叹一句，Kris却只看了一眼就连忙移开眼睛。男人擒住他的下巴和他对视：“法国男人的尺寸，你应该是早就适应了，怕什么？”于是他便眼睁睁看着这幅年轻身体的主人抬起他的双腿分开，缓慢却又不容置疑地进入他的身体。

Kris吃痛地皱紧了眉头，额上一层虚汗，虚虚推着身上的男人。男人也不着急，或许是发烧的原因，Kris的体内比他想象中的还要暖，在一片紧致温软包裹中男人克制着自己的激动轻轻研磨着，又俯下身去吻他。

在男人温柔的吻中沉溺，后面被全根没入时Kris猛然惊醒，想要逃离却被男人牢牢握住腰身，嘴巴被堵着也只能发出呜呜的微弱的抗拒。

男人的动作越来越快，Kris每次都觉得被进入得已经够深，然而下次的撞击却还能来得更加猛烈，直撞得他下体发麻，逃无可逃。排山倒海的快感一波波地袭来，Kris认命地放弃抵抗，情动中也渐渐随着男人的动作主动地迎合着他的撞击。

男人却还不肯放过他，拉过他的手覆在两人紧紧相连的地方，咬着他的耳朵恶劣地问：“我和我父亲，谁操得你更爽？”

手下感受到下面惊人的温度和尺寸，耳边听见男人羞辱性的问题，Kris羞耻地连脚尖都蜷了起来，身下却是不由自主地夹得更紧。

感受到下体被一圈圈软肉羞耻地越缠越紧，男人舒服地叫出声来，捏着腰Kris的腰坐了起来。

姿势的骤然变化让男人的东西进入到前所未有的深度，Kris起身想要逃离，却被男人按住肩膀重重钉在那个在他体内作乱的东西上，每一下都撞击在他身体最敏感的那一点上。

被刺激地连连摇头，他听到自己支离破碎的声音：“不行……你慢点……慢点……”

“说，是谁操得你更爽？谁更厉害？”男人握着他纤细的腰重重撞击，咬着他的肩膀打定主意要要一个答案。

在快要被顶穿的恐惧和快感中，Kris本来就不甚清晰的头脑已经无法思考，只能顺着男人的话期盼着他能快点结束这场酷刑：“你，你更厉害……”

下一秒Kris就被死死摁进了床上，男人用力将他的双腿拉开到几乎平直的角度，毫无阻碍地全根没入，又尽数抽离，如此大力往返，直撞得Kris连完整的声音也无法发出，只能紧紧搂住男人的肩膀寻求一点慰藉。

肩上青白的手指骤然抓紧，紧紧咬住下体的软肉也一阵抽搐，男人知道Kris已经到了高潮。紧紧抓着他的臀肉揉搓几下，将两人的下体扣到不留一丝缝隙，男人也将自己炽热的液体洒在了Kris体内。

在高潮的余韵中Kris全身都在颤抖，男人凑过来和他绵密地接吻。

 

像是全天下最普通的情侣那样，男人搂着怀中的东方人，一下一下亲吻他汗湿的额头。

Kris生得眉眼凌厉，面无表情的时候便给人一种生人勿近的感觉，就像此刻一样，与他刚才沉浸在欲望中的样子完全不同。男人看着他的脸，这张脸越是冰冷，他就越想让这张脸上露出其他的或欢愉或痛苦的表情。

男人抚摸着东方人黑色的汗湿的头发，轻轻问道：“在想什么？”

Kris没有回答，男人却想起他第一次见到Kris的情形。

 

那天父亲带了一个东方人回家，男人意料之中却也有些惊讶。意料之中的是以父亲的身份地位和财富，身边从来不缺各色漂亮的男男女女，惊讶的是那些莺莺燕燕中，往家里带的这是头一个。法国男人风流成性，男人对这个东方人也不免起了几份好奇，他听大哥说这位美人还是父亲从英国人手里抢来的，就更蠢蠢欲动生出想一探究竟的心思，久了竟快成了他的一块心病一块执念，尤其是在一次无意间撞破父亲和Kris的情事之后，这份执念更是扎得他在无数个夜晚辗转反侧难以入睡。

 

眼前又浮现出父亲和Kris纠缠在一起的画面，男人握着Kris的肩膀将他翻过身去，从后面覆上他，再次进入他的身体，他想他们能拥有的，也许不只是一个虚名。


End file.
